1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an infrared detection element, an infrared detection module, and a manufacturing method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pyroelectric elements have been used as infrared detection elements in infrared detection modules for security and gas detection purposes. A pyroelectric element includes a pyroelectric substrate and a pair of front-side and back-side electrodes provided on front and back sides of the pyroelectric substrate, respectively. When a surface of the pyroelectric element is irradiated with infrared light, the temperature of the pyroelectric substrate increases. Then, the change in temperature changes spontaneous polarization, disturbs the balance of electric charge on the surface of the pyroelectric substrate, and causes generation of electric charge. By extracting the generated electric charge through conductive wires connected to the pair of electrodes, the infrared light is detected. As an infrared detection module including such a pyroelectric element, an infrared detection module is known in which a pyroelectric element is fixed to a circuit board with conductive adhesive materials and electric charge generated on the pyroelectric substrate is extracted to the circuit board via the conductive adhesive materials (for example, PTL 1).